


The One They Called, Samael

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Post-Season/Series 03, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: Since the day she saw Lucifer's devil face, she's had odd dreams about a little girl. A little girl who bares a resemblance to her when she was a child. And the stranger part is, Lucifer knows her.Will she be able to swallow her fear to piece together who the child is, and why she means so much to Lucifer? To help him and herself find peaces with their rocky friendship?Or will she forever be afraid of her very devilish friend?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> So since you seem to enjoy my other Lucifer works, the second now reaching a ending, I hope you all enjoy this third one. 
> 
> P.S. In this fic, Lucifer can project his memories to the ones he's closest to through dreams. Whether he's aware of it or not.

No matter what I did all day, those red eyes and the smell of burnt flesh never left me. Day or night, I did whatever I could to not think of him. To think of L-Lucifer. 

After the death of Marcus, Cain. My ex fiance, first murder and the sinner man, I took a leave of absence from work and avoided him at all costs. 

He tried calling me. Texting me. And face timing me. All of which were promptly ignore. Dan also took some time off. Trixie as been staying with him. 

As for Maze, my room mate who turned out to be a demon. Ha! Hasn't been seen or heard from either. But that was a little better right? It was one less thing I had to deal with that was on a mountain pile of problems. 

Lack of sleep. Surely didn't help. Something I'm sure, Lucifer, would make a sexual comment about me needing to get laid, and how it would help me to sleep better. That it was a great relieve stress or something other along those lines. 

But inside, I knew, nothing could make me forget. And the dreams I had begun to have since the truth been made known to me. That my partner, the closest friend I had in a long time was actually the devil! 

These dreams I had of him, sure he didn't appear dangerous in them, but I couldn't be all sure. If he was safe to be near. Or if he hadn't been lying to me all these years. 

Now here I was, laying all alone in my home. Not a sound or anything, brain turned up to the highest volume and I still hadn't been able to sleep. I hope I'd be capable of doing that soon. 

Blissful dreams of nothingness. And no devil to haunt them. . . 

"Hello," he said softly, dropping to his knees with beautiful white wings spread out wide behind his back. He wore nothing then this roman era form of clothing, and sandle that went up to his knees. At his side, he carried a sword, and something that looked like it was made to carry water. "My name is Samael. Can you tell me yours, Darling." 

A little girl, who bore a striking resemblance to me as a child, who had light brown hair, and blue eyes, creeped out from under a cart meant to lug around supplies, such as food or wood. 

She hadn't come completely out of her hiding place, but it was clear from the sunshine that she was covered in nothing but dirt. And had many bruises and cuts freshly put upon her body. I almost missed her speaking when she whispered, "I'm Chloe." 

Luicfer, uh, Samael tilted his head to the side and scanned her over for more fatal injuries. When he found nothing to show this, he pulled his little thing of water and opened it up for her. "Here. Drink some water, it'll be good for you." 

This Chloe, reached out and took it from him. Greedily drinking away as much as she could until it came that she had taken every single drop of water to be offered. Realising this, the little girl bowed her head in shame and apologized. "I'm sorry. I was really thirsty." 

"I know, young one." He reassured her that it was fine. "Shall we go find you something to eat?" 

"Yes please," she answered. Finally risking putting her faith in this unknown creature before. "Thank you, Samael." 

"You're welcome," he said softly, picking up the skinny malnourished child into his arms and carrying her back the way he came. But not before folding and tucking his wings away from sight. "Chloe." 

I jolted awake to find the sun steaming through the open curtains of my bedroom window. I was partially blinded by the light hitting my eyes in such a way. I wonder if possibly this angel was the twin brother of Lucifer. If that's the case, I wonder why I was dreaming of him all of a sudden? 

What was there for me to get out of this? Other than more confused, and pratically lose my mind on something, on someone whom I didn't even know. All this and more, was putting in a binding pickle. 

For one thing, I could stop ignoring Lucifer and straight up ask him about this. If it were some of schem or something to speak with him. Or, if it was something of his siblings. 

That's when it hit me! Amenadiel! He's an angel, I could speak with him. Oh, but then, I hadn't seen much or heard much from him these days. Tossing the blankets aside in a fit of annoynace, I left my bed and changed from my night clothes to some day clothes. 

I couldn't wait. I needed answers and the only place I'd be getting them, is from the devil himself. I grabbed my shoes, jacket, and car keys and made a dash for the front door. I hope I wouldn't be regretting this. Not on a whimsical decision just for the fact I could not sleep without dreaming of Samael. 

I tapped the steering wheele nervously as I came to a red light. At this point I had no idea what I'd be saying to him. Or how to even bring up the topic. 

Just that I wanted answers to all the damn question in my head that completely had me feeling like an invalid police officer stuck on endless amount of paper work, and not knowing how to fill it out on the first day. 

Lux was empty, aside for the staff fixing up everything for when they opened back up. 

"Hey Patrick." I said in soft greeting. He was standing behind the bar, cleaning the glasses. Nervously, I asked while rocking on the heels of my feet. "Is he in?" 

"Boss should be up stairs. Hasn't been down lately." Wringing my hands together, I nodded and made my way for the elevator. "I hope you can work your magic and cheer him up." 

I let out a small whimper of hysterical laughter. I call back to him, just as the doors behin to close. "I'll see what I can do, Patrick." 

Here it goes, I suppose. Lucifer Morningstar, whoever it is that you are, I'm coming for you. 

His pent house, was silent. I didn't white sheets covering everything, so that was a plus. But I did find many empty glass bottles. And that worried me slightly. 

Okay, Chloe, now isn't the time for a freak out. "Lucifer. Lucifer. Luci-" 

My shoulders tensed as I found him, bottle in hand on the way to being empty and him sitting on the ground in front of his couch. Looking hazed out of his mind. 

Possibly high. If angels could get high that is. I guess I'd have my work cut out for me then. 

Approaching slowly so I wouldn't startle him, I gently knelt down to the side of him. Placing a gentle hand to his shoulder to lightly shake him out of it. "Lucifer? Lucifer? Lucifer?!" 

He flinched, his head slowly turning my direction. What I saw of his face made me wince. He had purplish looking bags beneath his eyes. Signs that he to, suffered a lack of any real sleep these past few days of me being gone. And if anything, the way he spoke next, had my heart dropping into my stomach. "Detective?" 

I don't ever think I've heard him sound, so broken. Meekly, I whispered. "Hi Lucifer. Long time, no see."


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns some news, after he receives a visit from his Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I had wrote the first chapter before really deciding how to continue this, and almost called off the story entirely. Thankfully it didn't happen. 
> 
> Anywho, it's here now. Enjoy everyone.

It had been a while since I last heard from the Detective. And since she saw my Devil face. What was I to do now? The Detective didn't want to see or speak with me. And Maze, she was AWOL ever since she betrayed me to Cain. Well if the little coward of a demon returned home, I'd take her home to Hell. I'd leave her behind to.

But more than anything, it hurt not having the Dective ar my side. I missed her terribly. A deep ache that ran deeper compared to the removal of my wings the very first night I arrived on Earth just on the outer shore of what the humans call a beach. 

Lifting the nearly empty bottle of white wine to my lips, I heard the faint "ding" of the elevator, which alerted me to the arrival of someone entering my pent house. Not that I cared much for whoever it was. If it wasn't Chloe, they could very well bugger off. 

"Lucifer?" Speak of the devil. Pun not intended. "Lucifer?" 

Am I mad enough to imagine her voice in the late hours like this, or is it really the detective. 

She stepped into the low lighting of the room, her hair messy and her eyes filled with worry and something else. Not fear, just curiousty. "Lu-cifer." 

She found me sitting just at the bottom of my personal bar, drinking my sorrows away seeing as I had nothing else to do really. I swallowed another drink of my wine, not trusting my voice. And when I did speak after five minutes of painful silence, it was hardly audible. "Hello Detective." 

She looked so tired, worn out from a battle that she somehow fought long and hard before reappearing here. In my home with the nerves of steel and bravery. Bravo Detecitve. 

Funny that I still recalled the details of first meeting. When she questioned me about Delilah and who would possibly hurt her. I respected her for her values, and often times she reminded me of someone I loved long ago. Born and named with the same first name, and the identical face, that is what made up Chloe. 

And no one knew my reasons for calling Chloe Detective, aside from me. When I said, Chloe, it hurt not to think of that one I held dear those eons ago. So, I bestowed upon her, the nickname, "Detective" to keep her both close and apart for me. As I knew, just like with the first Chloe, she'd be gone to. 

"Hi." She whispered, hands in her pants pockets. She was eyeing her shoes like a piece of art on display. 

Be the gracious host that I am, I held out the wine bottle and said, "care to join me in the quest for drunkeness, Detective." 

I half expected her to say no. Getting drunk on or off duty wasn't really her thing. Not unless with the girls. The Doctor, Miss Lopez, or Mazikeen. 

I watched as she took a nice gulp of the wine, straight down the hatch before handing it back over. "Can I ask you something?" 

"You just did." I pointed out, to which she replied with a huff and crossed her arms. "Go ahead, Detective. Ask me anything." 

So long as I can keep you here. "Who's Samael?" 

I froze, holding the bottle mid drink before letting it slip from my grasp and shattered on the floor leaving a wet and sticky mess. My voice went so low in a million second of me asking her, "w-where did you hear that name?" 

"You'll think I'm crazy." Oh darling, have you forgotten who you're speaking to already? "And that saying something." 

"Try me." I responded shrewdly. If Amenadiel or Mazikeen told of my past, there'd be Hell to pay. Pun intended. 

So I watched the Detective go into full story mode. She described what she had been dreaming of since the first night she saw my face, and with every detail she spoke of, it had me reliving one of my most painful expieriences, just before I fell from Heaven. It hurt more than the bullet shot into my leg. More than the Hell fire which burned and roasted my skin. 

And when she finished, I got up on wobbly legs to pull another bottle right off the shelf. Tonight would be a night that I did need to be drunk for. 

Taking a deep breath, I said with a firm tone to let her know, that I meant serious business. "I'll answer the first question for now. The rest will have to wait till later." 

"Okay." She answered, taking the bottle from me for her next sip. I quirked an eyebrow, then answered my unasked question. "What? I'm talking to the devil. I need some booze to." 

I chuckled. She had no idea what she had unintentionally walked in to. "Well Detective, to answer your first question, I am the one they called Samael." 

Her eyebrows raised to her hair line and her eyes themselves, widened to their limits. "It's what I was called before I fell." 

Nothing else was passed between us besides the alcohol. And when the sun began to make its peak inside of the penthouse, I allowed her to borrow a shirt, and sleep in my bed. I didn't join her at first, but when it was made clear that she was a bit restless in sleep, I laid beside her for comfort. 

She latched on immediately, her grip tight so I couldn't move away from her. Even in sleep. So it wasn't all surprising that I fell alseep like I did. With her using me as a pillow, and me, getting what was possibly my only chance at holding her in my arms. 

My dreams were of both my girls. How just alike and different they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I wonder how things are going to go from here and out.


	3. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has anorher dream of "Samael" aka "Lucifer". Then wakes to find the devil bringing her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, grab a blanket, maybe some tissues. It's going be a bit deep here in cutting unhealed wounds. 
> 
> And I hope you like Chloe's and Samael, plus Chloe's and Lucifer's time spent together.

I watched as she made her way along the dirt road. Her hair back at the sides, with two long braids neatly pulled back into a bun. Her blue eyes were dazed. Haunted by something. No longer was this Chloe a little girl. No, she seemed about, seventeen or eighteen now. Fully capable of caring for herself. 

In the the distance, there seemed to be a large group of people. Chanting to their made up gods, and sacrificing their cattle and virgin women. 

But none of this mattered to what her face and exposed limbs revealed to me. I saw a nice gash in her left cheek, and finger shaped bruises forming on her light flesh. Such as her arms and thighs. 

I watched as this Chloe let a painful whimper when she came to stop at a river, beneath the only tree that would offer shade and relief from the burning sun above. 

"Why so sad, Chloe?" Samael asked, drawing her eyes to the air as he flapped his wings slowly before landing on the ground just to the left of her. And when his eyes caught sight of her wounds, they darkened with a rage I never seen upon Lucifer's face. 

He must've care a great deal about this Chloe. "What happened my love?" 

His white feathered were spread to his side a moment more, before he folded them behind his back. 

"Nothing for you to rage over, Samael." She insisted. Hoping that he'd buy her lies. But something in the gut of her belly hoped that he didn't listen to her words for once. 

He eyed her, then opened up his arms, gesturing for her to come closer. It wasn't long before this Chloe was wrapped securely in them, where a endless row of tears began to fall. Her head was tucked beneath his chin, while he lifted her up carefully, still mindful of her wounds. 

Spreading his wings once more, he held her close and flew to where no man, woman, or child would find them. A cave at the very outskirts of that small villaige Chloe had been growing up in. 

He set her down onto her feet, allowing her to gather her bearings, while he selected a few items from the back of the cave. Such as some cloth, some water, and something that looked to built out of his very feathers for her to sit comfortably upon. 

He even had some meat, which would have to be cooked before being consumed, and some fresh fruit that would need slicing up. Nothing but the best for his Chloe of course. 

"Have a seat darling." He encouraged with a hand to the lower part of her back. 

She smiled softly, and settled in for the afternoon. "So, can you tell me about how your wounds happened?" 

A sigh similar to earlier slipped from between her lips. Dare she speak the truth to Samael? Could she make him understand what was planned for her near future all thanks to her beloved father? "I don't wish to speak of it, Samael. I fear it might drive you away from me." 

"How can anything drive me from you, my love?" He asked, head tilting to the side in that familiar puppy manor that I've grown used to seeing over the last few years of working with the man. Ah, Devil, I mean. "Chloe, you know that I love you? So what ever it is, will never change that." 

"Samael, please. I am not ready." His gaze soften, and the love he had for her, only seemed to show more when he leaned forward and kissed her softly upon the lifts. It had me lifting my own hand to my lips, to trace over them with the tips of my fingers. I knew she, like me was done for. It was hard to resist the charms of him. "Thank you, Samael." 

"So, we still have some deer meat left over, or if you want, I can hunt rabbit for you." He offered. Chloe took a minute, and tapped a finger on her chin. 

"Deer meat will be great." Her smile never waining off her face as all pain and distress disappeared when he arrived to collect her from their spot at river. "But, I'd like it more if you'd sing for me." 

He chuckled, his brown eyes lighting up so much that it kind of stung that I myself could make him that happy. He nodded, then pulled a knife from the loop of his matial like belt. Having no real knowlege of the Romans or their clothing, that was the best I could think to call the material holding up his, skirt? Kilt? This made my head hurt more than I could actually bear when doing paper work back at the precinct. 

"Once in a dream, I thought I could be anyone I wanted. . ." He begun, whistling the soft melody of the song. "Hard to believe but it felt real to me until the morning. . ." 

Chloe giggled, joining him easily with the next line. Having her him sing this song to her many times since meeting him in her childhood. "When I'm awake, I still can't shake the taste of freedom. . ." 

He chuckled, not looking away as he cut the deer meat into a nice size for the two of them to share. "I can't stop, I can't break, I carry the weight for you. . ." 

"Its' the loneliest road, road. I know, I know. . ." She trailed, standing so that she could climb up behind him and wrap her arms around his neck. Something I recognised myself doing back in the earlier parts of Dan's and I's relationship. "It's the loneliest road, road. I know, I know. . ." 

"As always, you sound wonderful darling." I watched the happy couple a few minutes more, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in Lucifer's bed. 

Thankfully this time, I was not stripped of all my clothes. My stomach rumbled with the force of nature behind it, and Lucifer was no where in sight. But I knew from the years of partnership, that did not mean he wasn't far from me. In fact, I suspected he either was making breakfast, or had ordered breakfast to be brought. 

"Good morning, Detective." I heard his overly cheerful voice say. 

I yanwed, feeling the drying of my mouth and lips, which felt a bit chapped. "Morning, Lucifer." 

He stood, wearing only his silk rob that night of our fluke. And in his hands, was a tray with two freshly made omelettes. "I thought you might need the eggs." 

I held a hand to my mouth and giggled softly. "Thank you, Lucifer." 

We ate on his bed in silence. Which surprised me, as he was obsessed with keeping things clean to extreme levels. That included his suits. 

But what really dawned on me, also disturbed me to. "Hey, Lucifer, can I asked you something else?" 

He raised an eyebrow, his silent way of saying, "but you already did, Detective". 

"Shut up," I said on a nervous laugh. "Is the reason you started working with me because I look and have the same name as Chloe?" 

He held his little tea cup mid drink, looking over and tapping the rim in pure silence. I half expected him to either to shout, tell me it wasn't my business as it was a rather personal question. Maybe even kick me out. 

I was not however prepared sorrow filled looked that claimed his facial features. Or for him to set the cup down onto the tray to stare straight out his bedroom window. "It is. Detective." 

"Oh." When his gaze slowly made its way back to me. I found only two things. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and emotion within them that I recognise in my own when my father had been killed. Grief. 

Taking the tray and moving it into his bedside table, which held nothing other then a lamp, I crawled the small space between us on the bed and wrapped my arms around his side for a hug. If he hug back or not, it didn't matter. 

All that matter to me, is if he let me in. I felt him shake, felt as he lost control and whatever walls he had up, finally broke apart like water busting from a damn. I vowed silently to be there for him. As he had been there for me, all these years. 

What's a partner for, if not being there for the one who needed you in their darkest moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the end of the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try and get more out as soon as possible.
> 
> P.S. The song sung by Samael and Chloe is, 
> 
> Once In A Dream by In The City.


	4. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer speaks with Amenadiel who's returned from Heaven. 
> 
> It isn't what he expected. Not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you. And thank you all for the support during the journey.

Chl- the Detective shortly left to take a shower after allowing me to release the grief I've been holding back for the many eons since my Chloe walked the Earth. It gave me enough time to reign in bitter emotions and painful memories of the one, I did my hardest to not think about when ever she was near me. 

And since I knew the Detective wouldn't be coming out of the shower any time soon, I cleaned up the dirty dishes, made my bed, and decided an afternoon drink would not be responsible for my death this already fine day. 

What's more, I felt like doing a stint at my piano. It was the only thing that could sooth my frazzled nerves. I had no thoughts as to what I'd be playing as of yet, I just played a bit with the keys at random until a song felt onto my mind and fell out through my fingers. "Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home. . ." 

"I want to embrace you and never let you go. . ." The flutter of wings was unmistakable. Amenadiel no doubt. Or one of my other siblinds. That didn't stop me from carrying out with the song. This song, was my only outlet for things left unsaid. "Almost hope your in Heavan, so no one could hurt your soul. . ." 

"Brother." He said, his soft greeting. Probably having caught onto to who the song refered to. 

The next, I did not bother with singing. I ended the song where it was, and turned to face him. But the unfinished lyrics were dancing about in my head. Burning worse than the lava pits of Hell ever could. "Living in agony, cause I just do not know where you are". 

"Hello, Amenadiel." I reached for the glass of wine. Hand shaking, as I brought it up to my lips. "What brings you back to my humble abode?" 

"It's about Chloe Decker." He answered, heading straight to the point. My hand tighten, and I nearly came close to shattering the glass within my hand. "And also, about your Chloe." 

"What about my girls?" I asked. Eyes blazing with heat, as I nearly lost the last of my control and changed forms withiut any thought to it. 

"You're going to need more than that simple sip of wine, Luci." He replied, tucking his wings away. "And you also, might want to send, Chloe Decker home." 

Oh bother. This surely wasn't going to be pleasant. But it helped she popped out just a short few minutes later.

"Hello, Amenadiel." She said, rolling the sleeves of my shirt up. As much as I was inclined to complain to her about the creases and wrinkles to the Detective, the shirt looked better on her than it did me any day. 

"Um, Detective, would you mind leaving earlier then planned? Amenadiel and I have some brotherly things to discuss." She brows furrowed, and for a moment I thought she might be upset. 

She bobbed her head yes, her ponytail dancing behind her head from the movement. "Call me, yeah?" 

"As soon as I'm able, Detective." She grabbed her keys, slipped on her shoes, collected her shirt and gave me a small hug. This time a bit hesistant. Then for some bizarre reason, she tilted her head back like she was demon possessed, though I knew that wasn't possible as I put a ban on that ages ago. And did something, out of character for her. 

She fisted her hands into the collar of my shirt, and tugged me down for a kiss. The first time we kissed on the beach, was one of uncertainty. When she kissed me, juat before finding out Cain was the sinnerman, proclaming me not to be the Devil, at least to her was filled with passion. But this kiss, this kiss was of need. Need that was hidden beneath her perfectly organized demeanor. And it was as if the demeanor suddenly cracked, allowing that need to break free. 

"See you later, Samael." I said nothing. And neither did Amenadiel. We both watched her go, looking breathless and none for worse of what she had said or done. 

Spinning around on my heel to face him, releasing a shuddering breath I barked out, nearly on a roar. "Alright Amenadiel. Start talking." 

I stomped over to the bar, and snatched the nearest bottle off the wall. Bourbon. I took a long swing of that, and made a show of stomping my way to the couch, which I fell back against it. 

"What do you remember about Chloe's death?" How dare he?! 

"What don't I remember?" I snapped, I took two more swings. One bottle wouldn't be enough if this is what we were going to be discussing. "I can tell you the after math. It led to me setting the whole villaige she grew up in on fire." 

Fitting that I was setence to Hell shortly there after where I'd have to punish humans for all eternity. The only bonus that was for me to receive was punishing the very one who put her in the situation to begin with. Her father. Had he not made that deal, she might've lived to a ripe old age, as she should've had been allowed to. 

Not paying off hee fathers debt because he was a pathetic farmer, who liked drinking away his money for the year instead of using the money on his farm, and daughrer. As he should've done. "Yes, Luci, I can recall, I was there." 

"Yes, you were there." I spat. No sense in holding back now. "And you did nothing." 

"Luci, you know as well as I do, that we can not prevent the death of a mortal." He responded. Oh really? That so? I thought rhetorically. 

I rolled my eyes. Another drink. "Then why help me save the Detective when that bastard poisoned her?" 

He stayed silent. Just as I thought. "What was that brother? Cat got your tongue?" 

He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in his lap. "Luci, for what I am about to tell you. You need to remain calm, and quiet until I say what needs to be said." 

"I make no promises brother." I growled. Then gestured for him to get on with it as I was losing the final piece of my patience. 

"Chloe Decker is Chloe. You're Chloe, Lucifer." The bottle slipped from my fingers, just as it did yesterday. Creating that familiar mess of shattered glass and sticky wine on my floors. My throat tigthened, and my breath became shallow. "Lucifer, breathe." 

"Can't breathe." I sputtered, dashing over the back of the couch and running for the balcony. Wings already spreading out behind me as there was a place I had to be. With her, with Chloe. 

Of course, brother dearest ruined it by tackling me to the ground. "Hold up, Luci." 

I hissed in warning, trying my darn hardest to shake him off. I had to go be with my love. "I need her. I need to get to Chloe, brother." 

"You can't tell her who she is, Luci." I froze. The weight that my brother had lifted from my heart, had suddenly slammed into it again, nearly crushing it and leaving me to bleed openly on the ground beneath me. "If she doesn't remember on her own, you'll lose her forever." 

"Then why tell me at all brother?" I shoved him away, sending him flying back into the nearest wall. 

"Because she asked me to." Amenadiel pulled a envelope from his back pocket. "And she also, asked me to give you this." 

I stared at it for a minute. Seeing my old name, written in her scrawl. "She never had to the chance to give it to you before she died. And since she knew what was to come, she asked me to pass this along. Among, the thing I just told you." 

I carefully took the paper from him. Unsure if I'd should touch a treasure like this. 

I feared ruining it. But to have a note from my love like this, made it hard to to take it out of my brothers fingers and cradle it to my chest as any one who loses the one they love before their eyes. "Thank you, Amenadiel." 

He nodded once, then left me alone. With the letter and my thoughts. 

Dear Samael, 

My love, with all that I am, please try and remember that I love you. And that I so wish to be there to dry your tears. I know things aren't what we hoped when we dreamed of our forever together those days we fell in love. As I write this now, I think of the first time I ever had you. Tasted, and caressed you. I'm sure you remember that night? 

"How could I ever forget our love making?" I asked out loud knowing I wouldn't get a reply from her any time soon. 

I never had the chance to tell you. And then after it happened, I avoided you. Despite it not being your fault. It was their fault. Never yours my love. So here it goes. A month after that night we laid together, I fell pregnant. Yes, dear. I had delivered a baby made from our love. 

With regrets, she died from a fever three weeks after her birth. Yes, a little girl of our own. I named her for you. With another name, I'm sure you'll agree is perfect. Samantha Beatrice. She had those loving brown eyes with your sweet brown curls. A mini you. I'm sorry you couldn't meet. 

I'm running out of time, and don't have much more to say than this. I will come back to you. I will find you, and asked your older brother Amenadiel to tell you of this. I'll be seeing you soon my love. 

Now and forever yours, Chloe. 

I dropped down. Amazed that I even made it back to the couch. Having Chloe back is all that mattered. But now, something occured to me. She said our daughter had been named, Samantha Beatrice. 

The spawn who every one often mistakened as my own. As it turns out, is my own. Made from the love of me, and Chloe. 

I don't know how, but they came back. And were here for me. So it wasn't surprising that by the time night rolled around, I was on the Detectives- Chloe's door step. Who was more than happy to see me entering the front without a key as I done so many times in the past. 

"Hello, Love." I softly spoke. Approaching her slowly and she did the same in return. 

She held out a hand for me to take, and I did so happily as she wrapped her arms around me. "Hello, Samael, I've missed you."

"And I you, love." Bringing both hands up, I cupped her face and drew her in tenderly for a very overdue greeting. "I've missed you terribly." 

Tears trickled lose from her eyes. My Chloe truly returned to me. And I wasn't about to let her go. "How is it you remember? If you don't mine me asking, darling?" 

"I'll tell you after, Samael." She grumbled, quickly tugging at the belt buckle. "I just need you first, love." 

"That's fine by me-" she shushed me, stealing a kiss as I lifted her up into my arms and carried her to the bedroom. 

We did away with our clothes, which led her to being beneath me. Naked, and beautiful as ever. "Samael, please. I need-" 

I hushed her. Another kiss stolen between us. "I know, love. I know. I need you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe remembers. You'll find out how it happens next chapter. Also, how did you like my twist with Trixie? 
> 
> I had so much fun writing that bit in Chloe's letter to Samael. I think I'll write maybe one, two more chapters before ending it.
> 
> P.S. the song Lucifer sings this chapter is called, 
> 
> Somewhere by Within Temptation


	5. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe remembers and rekindles her relationship with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum. Bum. Bum. Here we are everyone. And, I did my best to make the chapter longer. Do enjoy. Please.

I touched my fingers the minute I entered the elevator. What the Hell was I thinking in doing that? Almost as if I had been possessed. And then the nerve of me calling him Samael as his Chloe did? He must think I'm mad.

Ha! Maybe I am mad. Then there was the memory of his face. Which, happened because of his fall from Heaven to Hell. 

Shaking my head, I climbed into the car and made my way for home. As I drove, Dan called and informed me on the updated details of our latest case. He and Ella discovered some pretty disturbing news of the victims wife. As it turned out, his wife was married off to him at a young age of sixteen. Still a child in many ways, with innocence ripped from her.

I hit the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt stop before the red lights as a door opened its way in the gaping whole of memories forgotten. And things, I prefered to have stayed burrowed if not for the fact that I knew who I really was. And that I now remembered who, Samael, Lucifer is.

Like a string of pearls being broken, and allowing them to scattered on the floor with some disappearing from sight until found again.

"Ew." I spoke as realisation spread throughout the brain of mine. The fact that I had been engaged to Cain, and had almost married the perv a second time. At least, there came some satisfaction from Lucifer killing him. I gagged. "Ew. Damn, Chloe what in Hell had you been thinking?"

Why on Earth had I thought to even say yes to that mans proposal? For what he done to me the last time? I hated that the man I called father, who I tried to look after despite his drunken behabior, married me off to him at sixteen. To pay off his debts without even the single consideration of what he brought upon himself or the innocents in the village. 

I jumped at the sound of car honking from behind. Then began make the rest of the trek home. I felt completely drained by today, and every thing else before now. I was half tempted to make the phone call to Lucifer then wait on him to call me. To impatient for the need of having him again.

So instead, I decided to some of Trixie's laundry, some of my own, which got done in two hours. Then I had to chose if I wanted to cook or order take out. When it came to the food, the decision got put on hold as I heard my front door opening up.

It wasn't Dan or Trixie as she wouldn't be returned to me till Monday after school, so that only left, Lucifer.

"Hello, Love," he whispered softly. His eyes holding such tenderness that it took so much out me to hold back. 

"Hello, Samael. I've missed you." I really, really missed you so darn much. My everything. 

"And I you, Love." He said, before cupping my face and kissing me, hard. 

This escalated, and our clothes were quickly discarded once the two of us got upstairs to my bedroom. Well, once he carried me up there. Ever the gentle lover to me that he was then, as he is now. 

I've waited long enough to return to him, and I wasn't about to wait a minute longer. I spread out on the bed, tugging the rubber band from my hair to let fall lose across my blankets. His eyes soften, eyeing me as he took in my body and the small scar on my left shoulder. Left from the bullet jimmy barns had left. 

That he had also begun to think of the time I had been poisoned, or when Malcolm or Cain threatened I and Breatice. Our daughter. We had a daughter. Beautiful, sweet, and loving as he father. 

I saw small a sliver his rage pop out from the surface. I knew his thoughts easily. "I almost lost you both again, and hadn't known it". 

"You didn't," I reassured, strenching out an arm between us, cupping him length in the palm of my hand. He twitched, and thrusted up a bit, groaning as I stroked up his warm, hot dick and rubbed the tip with my easy stroke of my thumb. "Now make love to me before I lose it." 

He nodded once, yanking my hand from his as he lined himself up with my slick, wet folds. He split me open, inch by glorious inch, sinking deeper till he couldn't possibly get any deeper. "Samael, I need-" 

He hushed me, head dipping down to steal a kiss as he lifted himself up onto his elbows and began to move. "I know Love, I need you to." 

He started a steady rhythm, slow which built a nice burning in the pit of my belly. "Samael, please!" 

He didn't need to be told twice and began to pick up his pace, with me meeting of his thrusts. My walls trembled and clamped down, I dropped down coming off my high, pun intended and he followed suit. Collasping on top of me. Full weight, with wings having popped free of his back. How missed seeing the feathery white so much. 

Our breathing slowly returned to normal instead of the panting mess we were just a short minutes ago. "Hey, Lucifer?" 

He moved his head back, eyes dazed and completely blissed out from our bonding. "Yes, Love?" 

I needed to make amends and make a wrong to a right. "Can I see your face again?" 

He flinched, moving enough that he was at the edge of the bed. His shocked face told me just how much I hurt him with my rejection of his other side. I planned to fix that right now. "What for?" 

Grabbing his hand in mine, I tugged him back to the middle of the bed, and climbed on top his lap. Hands on the lower part of his stomach. Rubbing tiny circles into the muscles there. They flexed from his deep nervous breathing. "Please, Lucifer? It'll mean a lot." 

He looked away. I wasn't going to let him hide from me though. Linking my arms around his neck, I leaned down and whispered softly against those warm lips of his. "Please?" 

He swallowed, his eyes filled with fear. My poor Devil, I'm so sorry. Closing his eyes, his face morphed into the burnt face I had taken sight of when Cain had been killed. Smiling, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. They didn't hold the softness I knew any more. But it didn't matter. Only he did. My Samael. "I think your lovely. All of you, Lucifer." 

I tasted the saltiness of his tears as they freely fell. Something I never liked was seeing him sad. "Lucifer?" 

"I love you." He blurted. His face resuming the other form I knew for these many eons. "I love you so much, Chloe." 

"I love you to, Samael." I answered back. We eneded up staying in bed for most of the night, and ordering take out for a small part when my stomach made it known that I was indeed hungry. 

"Why do you switch back and forth?" He asked when I snatched a fry from his plate. 

I nibbled. Playing coy, I gave him a sly look, and asked back, "switch back and forth on what?" 

"On my name." Oh. Oh! That. 

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, just deciding on your preference?" 

"My preference?" He leaned back, surrendering his remaining fries to my hunger. A battle lost from the begining. 

"You just seem uncomfortable with being called, Samael." I answered, taking his other hand into my free one. "And, I've been calling you Lucifer a while now. So there's that also." 

Setting the now empty plate on the coffee table, I crawled into his awaiting arms. "Plus I just got my memories back. So it's a bit mind jarring thinking of which name to call you, and what you might prefer." 

During my whole explanation, he remained calm, understanding and quiet. Quiet which he is rarely ever. Unless he wasn't feeling very well or he was upset over something. "By that reasoning, I can understand why." 

We didn't do much else. Except cuddle, have sex. Cuddle some more, and have more sex. What? We had many eons apart to make up for. 

"Hey, Lucifer?" I called out for him, finding his spot on my bed empty. "Lucifer?" 

I slipped from the blankets, and covered myself with Lucifer's discarded shirt on my lamp. I smiled from our last two nights togehter. Filled with talking, and endless hours filled with our love making.

I did not like it however when I found Maze in our kitchen, early morning arguing with Lucifer while he made breakfast. And knowing that he could be hurt, because of me, didn't sit right. The demon needed reminders of her place. And I was more than willing to do it. 

"Enough, Mazikeen." I snapped, startling them both. Their faces were five inches apart, ready to tear the other into millions of pieces. "If you have something to say, either do it calmly or get out of my house." 

She quirked an eyebrow, confusion dancing in those eyes of hers. She held a frown, which slowly slid into a smirk when it dawned on her that I wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. To prove a point, however that she better listen, I went over to Lucifer and gave him my best greeting for the morning. "Good morning, Samael." 

"Good morning, Chloe." He mumbled, dipping his head down for a most welcome kiss. "And Maze, if that's all. Your issues can wait till later." 

She clearly didn't like that, as she began flicking her knives around in her hands. "Since when do you call him that, Decker?" 

I chuckled. No humor in my voice. I didn't like her tone. Not at all. "Since practically forever, Mazikeen." 

Lucifer hummed, with a wave a hand he flipped the pancakes before they burned on the pan. "Oh, yes. You missed out Maze. You see, the Detective is my Chloe." 

Her eyes widened, nearly bugging out from their sockets. Did demon eyes even have sockets I wonder? I then went on to explain, "yes, it's also why I'm wearing nothing but his shirt." 

"Making up for lost time and all that," he added. Pecking me once more on the cheek before putting his focus back on our morning meal. 

"And to make it clear, I was here before you, I'll be here long after, Mazikeen." Her jaw set to a firm line, but she remained silent. It was a losing battle for her at any day, and she knew if she attempted anything, then she'd have some big issues on her plate. With that she silently removed herself, and headed straight for the door. She did after all, move out of here two weeks ago, and was no longer a resident in my house. 

All the better really. I doubt Trixie was prepared to see her old friend just yet. Turning back to Lucifer, giving him my full, undivided attention, I said, "now, about those pancakes."

Our morning went blissfully. And the hours went by at the blink of an eye. As if we talked for minutes instead of hour after hour after hour. 

Our cuddling and love making also continued. Until lunch time rolled around. By then, I had turned into a very weepy mess from all the over stimulation Lucifer gave to me. Which, he cut himself off from me that very minute, remembering that I was indeed mortal and that I didn't have the same stamina to keep up with him. And that sure put a smirk on his face if I ever did see one. 

He breached the topic of Trixie. Wanting to know some of the things he missed of her life. 

"She was a good sleeper," I told him fondly. "She smiled in her sleep. Just like you." 

His cheeks burned a rosy red on that detail. "She absolutely adores you as you do her." 

The corners of his lips twitched. "Heaven and Hell only knows why." 

"You're her father." I reminded him, while listening the thump-thump of his heart. Beating away rapidly in his chest. "And she might've not met you, but I did tell her of you before she died." 

"I have grown fond of the spawn," he whispered. Like he was admitting to a weakness. "And I look forward to meeting her officially." 

This would be somthing to explain to her. "Oh, I just thought of something." 

"And what's that?" I laughed, kissing the upper abs of his chest. 

"We'll have to tell Dan." I told him. He released a loud groan, expressing how annoyed he was by that very idea. "And it's best we tell him soon, Lucifer." 

"As always, you're right." He agreed, then added as he started to become hard again beneath the covering of my blankets. "Though maybe not right now." 

I giggled. Agreeing with him as well. "Maybe not now indeed." 

My limbs were reduced to liquid this time around. There was no attempts at standing or anything. That didn't stop me from making a final request. "Will you sing for me?" 

His finger tips danced down the lower part of my spine, leaving little trails and shivers that ran upwards. "Any requests?" 

I shook my head no, and patiently waited. "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. . ." 

He whistled, which caused me to giggle. "And all the roads we have to walk are winding. . . And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. . ." 

"There are many things I'd like to say to you, but I don't know how." If I wasn't so tired, I might've cried. Isn't that crazy? I am too tired to cry. "I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall. . ." 

A few minutes of silence followed. I thought perhaps he had fallen alseep before I did, till he whispered, nuzzling my ear softly. "I love you." 

"I love you to, Samael." Then, I drifted away into dreams of our happy times together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter and the epilogue. Then the AU will be finished. 
> 
> I so wished I owned Lucifer but he belongs to DC. 
> 
> Sigh. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Happy reading. And safe travels. 
> 
> P.S. the song is Wonderwall by Oasis. 
> 
> Sung by Mazikeen in Lucifer. I forgot her actual name. 
> 
> And I know she sings it to Eve, but I think that song also fits Lucifer and Chloe.


	6. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have a talk with Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. But it's still here for you.

Some odd weeks passed since Chloe returned to me. We caught up on everything we missed being apart. She even went into detail on how the spawn was still mine, depsite me not having a help creating her this time around. 

It seemed, though biologically I hadn't created her, she is the reincarnation of our daughter we had those eons ago. It pleased me greatly, and stunned me. But there was still a thorn in our side that needed to be taking care of. A certain Detective Douche by the name of Daniel. 

We invited him over to the pent house where Chloe has stayed a few nights with me over the weekends we knew she wouldn't have Beatrice. Seeing as the spawn was attending school and wouldn't be let out for another few hours, this was the perfect time to get it done. 

"He says he's on his way up," Chloe chimed, returning from our bedroom. 

The offer of her staying here permanently, with Beatrice, was still being discussed. First, Daniel needed to become aware of the situation. "Good. Are you sure you want me to show him, love?" 

She nodded. "Yes. He needs to know." 

"Alright." I offered a drink, which she gratefully sipped on as we waited. The ding of our elevator had us both looking in the direction of the doors, watching as they slid open and showed the Douche beyond. 

"Chloe, what's going on? Why did you want me to speak with this idiot?" She narrowed her eyes, not pleased with how he spoke of me. 

I wasn't happy either, but he did look after her and my offspring. So I owed him a small amount for that. Despite betraying Chloe during the whole, dirty cop thing. When the entire time, he is the dirty cop. 

Smiling softly, she said, "you won't be saying that in a minute." 

I smirked, setting my drink on the counter top I moved closer to Daniel. I would'nt feel any guilt in showing him my face, as I did Chloe. She being my whole world, mattered more to me then some mulling grum. 

He stared at me, a look of disgust which slowly slid into one of pure horror. I grinned, "Hello Detective Douche."

He eyes rolled back into their sockets, just before he fell backwards onto the ground, knocked out cold. 

He woke up a good two hours, I sent Maze who came back three days ago to pick up the child while Chloe and I dealed with Sir Douche. 

Chloe handed him a drink, and had taken his gun to hide it. Since she was now aware of my mortality sitch, she thought it best to disarm him before any damage could truly be done. 

"Now that you're in the know, Daniel," I spoke calmly, my purpose in mind of why he was here today, "there are things you must know that are highly important." 

He gulped, then quickly nodded. Shaking in fear, as Chloe rejoined us. She sat on left leg, arm looped over the back of my neck, unafraid. I let her tell our tale, and she gave explicit details of who she is, where she came from, and that he need not fear me. I then took over and explained he wasn't in any danger, among who my mother was. 

That last detail almost had me puking my drink back up. But that wasn't the final thing he needed to know. We kept Beatrice for last, which all the way had Daniel shouting in disbelief, his fear forgotten. 

"This is crazy man." I sighed, just quietly refilling my glass before handing him bottle. He needed the drink better than me. 

Chloe giggled, her laughter echoing off the walls. Dan was not amused by this, but except it nonetheless and took a big swing of the vodka I just handed over. "I need to get drunk, and think this all over." 

"Feel free to Sir Douche," I said, gesturing for him to keep the bottle. "Maze is looking after the little one." 

"Shit. Maze is a demon isn't she?" He asked, realization hitting him. 

"Yes she is." Chloe answered. Shrugging off this detail. As far as knowlegde went, so long as Maze didn't hurt our daughter, she had no problems with her being near Beatrice. I agreed. As Maze was teaching her offensive and defensive fighting moves. Skills she'll need when she gets bigger. "And Trixie's safer with her in any case." 

Dan went home after that. I ordered an Uber for him. Chloe and I spent some more time with one another. There was just too much time that needed to be made up for. Our love making only got more vigorous from then on. Neither of us knowing what time it was when we finally settled down. 

"You know we need to explain this to Trixie next?" Chloe piped. A small laugh escaping past her lips. 

I laughed. "I'm aware, love." 

"Now, are you gonna lay here, or make me dinner?" I let out a bark of laughter. Nothing was ever too good for my Detective. 

Apparently, that nickname, is one my Chloe truly enjoyed. And didn't mind still being called that from time to time. So I used it, and loved the smile it brought upon her face. Grateful to dad that at long last, I had my Chloe by my side once again. 

I had no plans of ever losing her again. And for however long she was here on earth, I considered more than enough. The worries of the future didn't bother me at all. Besides, I wasn't going to be losing her this time around. She was mine. Now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue, and that's it. Happy new year people.


	7. Epilogue: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer thinks of how far he and Chloe have come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the end. I do hope you enjoy it.

I watched as her chest slowly rose and dipped back down. Her breathing shallow, and short. Many years had flowny by and now, Chloe was reaching the end of her life cycle. 

It burned my heart to the core, knowing she'd be leaving me again, for a time. And that she wouldn't be coming back until the start of the next century. Our daughter Beatrice kept me company, visiting the retirement home whenever she had time. Which wasn't much with our grand kids to look after. 

And then there was her little sister, who had open up her own businiess, The Morningstar Enterprises. A very fuctional business, that took off the very first day. Which Chloe and I couldn't be prouder. 

So here I was, sitting in my usual seat, at Chloe's side waiting on her to remember me. She was a sleep of course so I dare not disturb from her peaceful dreams. 

"Mr. Morningstar," one of her nurses here, Ana, entered. Who usually checked vitals and all that. "Will you be staying the night? The nursing home will be closing soon." 

"I'd love to." I replied. She nodded, then popped out again to finish uo the last of her rounds. I hated leaving Chloe here, but she insisted as she knew soon she'd be away from me. She wanted me to live life again, until she returned to me. I reluctantly agreed. 

"S-Samael?" She weakly whispered, calling for me. I was greeted with the lovely sight of her blue eyes. "I love you." 

Not wasting any time, I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to her head. "I love you to, my darling." 

She wrinkled strenched as she smiled that smile I adored so much. "Keep an eye on Trixie for me? And the little ones?" 

I chuckled, nodding. "Of course Detective." 

She let out a small laugh, before she started coughing and her became raspy. "Not a Detective any more, Samael." 

"You'll always be my Detective, Detective." I reminded her, taking her hand in my to kiss each of her knuckles. "You know that." 

"I do." She said, squeezing my fingers a bit before her eyes slid shut. Once more dreaming of whatever it was she desired. 

I stayed. Sleeping beside her into the early hours. However even though I rose to greet the morning sun, my Chloe did not. Tears prickled my eyes, as it was clear, she died happy. And with a smile on her face as she told me she would do, her parting gift for me she said on the day she chose to retire. 

"I'll see you again, my love." By the weeks end, the funeral was done, and Chloe burried. 

Years Later. . . 

Everything moved in a blur. Our grandkids grew up, and had children of their own. And soon, Beatrice to left this world, with a promise to hug her mother for me. I would miss my little cretin. 

Nothing really mattered to me, but I continued on with life as I promised Chloe. And then, the day came. When one of my great great great grandchildren brought a friend with her to the club. 

Clear as day, I would never forget this. However my youngest great cretin, Aria, showed up one day out of the blue with friends to celebrate her college graduation, with friends who were also graduating. It's when I saw her. 

"Hey, Lucifer." She smiled. I took no offense to her calling me by name. People wouldn't understand as it were. With a gesture to the person beside her, she said, "this is Chloe Dancer." 

"Chloe Dancer this is my cousin, Lucifer Morningstar." The beautiful blue eyes I adored so much, returned at last. 

"Lucifer Morningstar?" She said taken by surprised. "Is that a stage name or something?" 

I chuckled softly. So badly wanting to kiss her, but keeping her at arms length. For now. I'd win her heart again. She did belong with me as I belong with her after all. "God given I'm afraid." 

She snorted, bringing her drink up to her lips, and said before taking a sip, "your very funny." 

I held a hand up to my chest. "Why thank you." 

"I'll leave you both to talk while I refill my drink." Aria said, excusing herself and leaving me alone with the one I love. I owed her a great deal of gratitude later. 

"So Chloe, tell me about yourself." I said, my focus put back on the person it belong to.

Her cheeks turned red, her smile never wavering as I relearned every detail about the woman I loved. Not a bit afraid, as I knew now what I had to do to get her back. No matter how long it takes. 

•Finished•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it everyone. I hope you like the ending. Hahaha. It's bittersweet and adorable. And also hope you like my little idea in regards to Chloe's orginally chosen last name from the show. 😂
> 
> Safe travels, and have a wonderful time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a pleasure and an honor to write these fanfictions for you. I do hope you enjoy this one. Okay? And I'll try to post again. Fair warning, chapters may be short.


End file.
